The Lion and The Serpent
by xXxThe-SpectrumxXx
Summary: When Ginny enters her 5th year, she meets the Quidditch player that everyone talks about during the year. This Slytherin student captures her heart from the moment they formally meet at school. What could possibly go wrong? Rated M for later chapters.


Alex Eveanson sat alone on the train. The silence was quite peaceful and it gave her a good amount of time to reflect on life. How will she make it through another year of being this sought after Quidditch player all over the world? Sure the fans were nice, but she was only a few days after 17. She let out a sigh and looked to the isle through the foggy glass. The trollywoman walked by and slid her door open.  
"Anything from the trolley dear?" She asked. She smiled just like a grandmother would.  
"Not today. Thank you." Alex smiled back and the older woman shut the door behind her. Alex dug through her suitcase for something to do. Of course her father packed the picture of Slytherin's Quidditch team. All of the players had a short little clip, but then Alex's was over the top compared to theirs. A picture of a candid smile she flashed to Luna Lovegood last year, then pictures from every game with a big 28 flying across the screen. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes for some inner peace. All her father wanted her around for is to play Quidditch and make it big in the WQL. She put both hands on her face and let out another long sigh. She needed some form of noise to keep her mind off of her "fame".

She could remember her first year here. The first time she held her first broom that her mother left for her in her Will. That was the most magical year of her life and she knew that she might never feel that feeling when a first charm or spell is cast. Now, she was a powerful witch and a Quidditch player to boot!

_"I remember teaching your father how to fly." Her grandfather said. He was over 100 she guessed, but what did she know? She was only 11 and that seemed old to her.  
"Did he do good Papa?"  
"He fell off first try." He said while steadying the little girl on her broom. He wanted her to have a head start in school. "But I'm sure that you'll better than that won't you?"  
"Of course Papa!" The small girl said as she flipped upside down on the old and battered broom. This made her giggle. She felt like one of those sloths she saw at the zoo that day.  
The old man put the girl up-right onto the broom and held on for a moment. "Now, when I let go, just stay steady and look straight ahead."  
"Got it." She said. She narrowed her gaze and held on tight. A sudden gust of air rose up from beneath her and up she went. Like a little green ballon she went up and up and up. From down below, the grandfather laughed and cried at the same time. He was proud to have seen his first grandchild in the sky just like he was when he was that young.  
"This is where she belongs." He said as he heard the little girl laughing. "The sky is her home."_

An eternity passed until there was a knock on her door. A very social brunette opened it. She looked to be about 17 maybe 18 with gorgeous brown eyes and loose curls in her hair.  
"Every where else if full. May we sit with you?" She asked Alex.  
"Suppose so. Wouldn't want to make a lady stand with plenty of room for her." Alex replied after grabbing her bag. "You can have my seat."  
"Thank you." She motioned for more kids to come in. "Come on Ronald."  
3 other students come filing in. Alex bumped into a red-headed girl and made her drop her bag.

"My apologies." She picked up her bag, "Here you go Ms..?"  
"Weasley. Ginny Weasley." She smiled at how polite she was and wondered where she could've learned it.  
The saphire-eyed girl walked away into the back of the train where Slytherin students got a first class ride.  
"Do you guys know who that was? That's the best seeker Hogwarts has seen since it opened! Ron said while putting his hand-me-down suitcase up into the rack. "They say she could be playing with England by the end of this year!"  
"Really Ronald, you need to stop worrying about Quidditch and worry about passing your classes. You know what Mum said just last night." Ginny pipped up and made Ron sink in his seat. He hated it when his baby sister was right, but Ginny loved it when she made Ron shut up. She looked out the window at the rain and fog and smiled.

This was her favorite type of weather ever since she was little. Whenever it rained, you'd find her sitting on a chair outside humming in time with the rain hitting the roof of the Burrow. On some ocassions, you'd find her soaking wet from puddle jumping with some friendly lawn gnomes.  
"You know, I have a bad feeling about that girl. You know? I mean, she looks like a boy, plays Quidditch like a boy, and even acts like one. I'm calling a lezzy alert on that one." Harry said while looking at a magazine. "I'd keep an eye out if I was a girl."  
"I'm sure it's just how she was brought up. I mean, her father is the goal keeper for England. Maybe it's just inherited." Hermione always had something positive to say about someone. "And besides, I'm sure I can handle myself."  
"Are you saying you wouldn't mind if she fancied you?"  
"I'm not saying that at all Harry."  
"Just imagine how weird that would be. It'd be like if I always day dreamed about Ron or Shamus. Gross."  
"I'm sure she's a fine person, none-the-less." Ginny said while still looking out the thick window. She giggled at the thought of Ron kissing Harry.

In the Slytherin car, Draco was grabbing rum for the rest of his friends while Alex hummed a tune her mother would sing to her.  
"Think you'll ever actually sing that song?" Draco asked while pouring a drink for his teammate. "You hum it before every class and every game since I've met you."  
"Maybe." She grabbed the drink and took it all down. "It special to me since my mother was murdered."  
"At least the murderers got what was coming. But what's the song called?"  
"My mum never told me. But I can remember exactly how the piano sounded and every pause of her voice."  
"She was a good woman."  
Alex had known Draco since they were born. Her mother and his, had gone to Hogwarts together and were friends ever since. After her father went off for Quidditch and her mother was killed, she stayed with the Malfoy's for months at a time.  
"My father says hello. He owl'd me a few days ago."  
"When you can, tell him I say hello too."

The train ride lasted another hour or so until they reached their temporary home. All the doors to the train opened and the students gathered on the platform looking for someone that they knew or at least someone to call a friend. The two groups you were informed of were on two separate parts of the platform. Both amazed at how their school had changed.  
"I can't wait for Halloween. The colours will look so splended." Hermione said.  
Ginny straightened her tie and walked away from her friends. She noticed Alex and Draco inside of a group of kids. She wondered what all the commotion was about the two let alone Draco Malfoy. She decided to walk over to the crowd of students.  
"My fellow ssserpents!" Draco shouted while jumping onto a stack of suitcases "It is my great great great great great...GRREEAAAT pleasure to introduce to you, the fantastic, the amazing, the stunning, Alex Eveanson!" Students laughed as a very intoxicated Alex tried to jump up to her friend. Ginny joined in on the applause and laughter and felt intrigued by the show.  
"This year....we will winn the Quidditch Cupp!!" Alex shouted at the top of her lungs. She loved the feeling of all the air in her body making such a loud noise. Not to mention the fact that the pure drunken carisma was enough to draw attention to Hagrid.  
"You two get down from there!" Hagrid shouted while he charged towards the two students.  
"_Sobertium!_" They said as they ran off. Ginny joined in with the laughter and clapped as loud as possible.  
"Ginny, what are you doing?" Ron grabbed his baby sister by the arm. "She hates people like us."  
"You don't know that." She snapped back.  
"Oh really? And I suppose all my books went missing in every class with her for no reason huh!"  
"You don't know that was her!"

Ginny had always had a positive opinion about everyone around her. Always defending those who needed defending. Maybe that's why she was put into Griffindor, destined to be a Lion. Into the Great Hall they went, their luggage magically put into their rooms by now. All of the 1st years were pulled aside and the rest of the students were allowed in so they could sit with their houses.  
"I sure hope my shoes don't go missing this year." Luna Lovegood said while on the arm of a Slytherin student.  
"Who's the friend?" Shamus asked her.  
"This is my love Alex. We've been together almost 3 years now. I've just been afraid the narggles will jinx us. That's why I wasn't around her all the time." She kissed Alex and then hugged her tight.  
"Hi guys." The black haired girl said. At this moment, Ginny Weasley felt like she was greated by an angel.


End file.
